degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150407054052
So let's take a look at my ships, shall we? Six years of development about to go down the shitter because a certain bitch head writer would rather milk every last drop that's left of this show without its female protagonist than give the show a proper series finale WITH said female protagonist. URGH! I will be bitching about this even 50 years from now. Fuck you, Julie Plec. One of the most beautiful and progressive love stories of its time to ever be told on television come to a tragic end just because the show runners thought it would be edgy to kill off the main heroine in the last episode. I shit you not, this is really what happened. Actually has a real shot at being endgame. Of course, there's the fact that the show runners pick on this pairing every season and put them through more shit than any other that somewhat dashes my hopes of that. Like Lauren said, has Gendry even gotten off the fucking rowboat? Lmao. I reckon one will die before they can even reunite, let alone fall in love. This is yet another years-invested-into-ship of mine that I swear to god if I get fucked over with...I really think this one IS endgame. It has it written all over them and unlike Julie Plague and Marlene King who cannot be trusted, I actually do trust these writers. Still, I thought Delena was a sure-fire endgame too, so I don't want to get my hopes up. My god, these two have been baking in the oven for like, four years now and the most they've ever done is embrace. Once. If these two ever become canon, it will be 50+ years from now when I'm old and my hair is as grey as Carol's I s2g. Oh god, I don't know what I can divulge without spoiling too much. Let's just say it was a gutwrenching conclusion to their love story from both ends. They were supposed to have it all. They were supposed to get fucking married! And then she died in a car wreck and he hallucinated her ghost for the rest of the series because he couldn't let go of her. Lol three years I invested my emotions into this pairing. Three years this pairing was played off as the be all, end all pairing of the show. Three years I was led to believe an endgame was in the bag. Then she died an unnecessary and violent death in his arms instead. After years of build up and relationship development, this pairing was finally explored only to then be demolished to prop the single most abusive pairing in the series, and it doesn't stop there. In order to make Chuck look better, the writers pulled the idea out of their ass to make Blair and co's unnamed long-term stalker Dan, so that not only did Blair choose her abuser over her best friend, but said best friend turned out to be her stalker and tormentor. Lol. Lol four years I waited for this to be canon after years of build up and development. One full season is what I got and then it was done and over with like it never even happened. In the end, she marries a random faceless unknown we've never seen before. Promoted as the power couple of the series for six years, so what did the writers do? They had her marry Spinner. The single most well received pairing in the history of the series, so what did the writers do after writing such a deep and meaningful love story? Toss away all their development and history for Clew and the assassination of both of their characters because why the fuck not? One of the few ships of mine to get the endgame of my dreams. Miracles DO happen. But seriously, looking at this list, how fucking cursed am I in the shipping department? Lmao.